In der Dämmerung Hülle
by lhyra
Summary: Wie ist es verheiratet zu sein, aber nicht aus Liebe? Hermine weiß es.


**Titel: In der Dämmerung Hülle**

**Autor: Lhyra **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Wie ist es verheiratet zu sein, aber nicht aus Liebe? Hermine weiß es.**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, alles den anderen. Ich verdiene nur ein bisschen Lob (also R & R ;-)).**

**Bemerkungen: Mehr HG/SS von mir und wenn Du es als ERSTER lesen willst: **

**Das wahnwitzige Leben einer fanfictionsüchtigen Mutter:**

**http:tagebuch.aol.de/tinerichter/TinesGeschreibsel/**

**1.Am Fenster**

Sie stand am Fenster und sah hinaus in die neblige Dämmerung. Ihr Haar kräuselte sich auf, da es noch feucht war.

Sie war draußen gewesen, obwohl es wirklich sehr früh war. Doch schlafen war etwas, was sie nicht mehr so ohne weiteres konnte. Einmal weil sich ihr Schlafbedarf einfach gewandelt hatte und dann, weil sie viel zu arbeiten hatte. Die Universität verlangte viel von ihr. Immerhin hatte sie eine besondere Empfehlung von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, bekommen.

Sie sah auf die Uhr und seufzte. Es war noch nicht mal fünf.

Den gestrigen Abend hatte sie mit Warten verbracht. Gegen elf hatte sie sich hingelegt und war wieder um vier wach geworden.

Er war nicht gekommen.

Sie schluckte die Bitterkeit und Enttäuschung herunter und rieb sich durchs Gesicht.

Sicher, er hatte sie geheiratet und hatte somit seine Pflichten. Doch mehr tat er auch nicht, als sie gerade in ausreichender Weise zu erfüllen. Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Albus Dumbledore hatte ihn gebeten sie zu heiraten. Soviel wusste sie, aber sie wusste nicht, weshalb er sie hatte heiraten sollen. Er sprach nicht darüber.

Ohnehin redete er nicht viel mit ihr. Wenn, dann ging es nur um ihre Studienschwerpunkte: Verwandlungen und Zaubertränke. Es war frustrierend. Sicher, sie hatte ihn geheiratet, weil sie sonst hätte die magische Welt verlassen müssen. Denn nach Voldemorts Tod waren ihre Eltern der Auffassung, dass ihre Gabe mehr ein Fluch, als eine glückliche Fügung war und versagten ihr jegliche Unterstützung. Sie hofften, sie würde so in die Muggelwelt zurückkehren. Doch das wollte sie nicht tun. Sie wollte studieren. Sie wollte lernen und später einmal ihr Wissen weitergeben.

So hatte sie Severus Snapes Angebot angenommen.

Sie hatten im Zaubereiministerium in einer sehr schlichten Zeremonie im kleinst möglichen Rahmen geheiratet. Neben Harry und Ron war nur noch der Schulleiter von Hogwarts anwesend. Eine weitere Feier hatte es nicht gegeben.

Severus hatte sie hierher gebracht. Eine kleine Oberwohnung in der Winkelgasse war nun ihr zu Hause. Hier fand die alles was sie brauchte. Mehr hatte er auch ihr nicht gesagt und war gleich darauf zurück nach Hogwarts appariert.

Hermine war allein geblieben und hatte geweint, wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Es war der Beginn einer Reihe von Enttäuschungen gewesen.

Sie wusste, sie würde mit Severus zusammenbleiben müssen. Scheidung war etwas, was man in der magischen Welt weder kannte, noch annähernd in Betracht ziehen würde. Die Ehe war etwas Endgültiges.

So würde sie damit leben müssen, dass der Mann der ihr am Nächsten stehen sollte, ihr ferner war, als der Mond.

Es wäre auch zu ertragen gewesen ... wären ihre Gefühle nicht.

Sie lehnte ihre Stirn ans Fenster.

Der Tag hatte damals kalt und grau begonnen. Severus hatte bei ihr übernachtet. Selbstverständlich auf dem Sofa, wo sonst?!

Sie war wieder gegen vier erwacht und wollte ihn nicht stören. Leise war sie in den großen Wohnraum geschlichen. Da hatte sie es gesehen.

Es war ein, kleines abgegriffenes Buch mit Ledereinband und es lag auf dem Boden. Seine Hand, die es gehalten hatte, hing darüber.

Hermine hob dieses Buch auf und erstarrte. Es waren Bilder darin gewesen. Allesamt von ihr! Die Schrift daneben hatte sie nicht entziffern können, da es Runen zu sein schienen. Dennoch kopierte sie flink eine Seite, um in der Universitätsbibliothek ein Übersetzungsbuch zu suchen.

Erst am frühen Abend kam sie dazu, da dieser Tag viele Vorlesungen und Laborarbeit beinhaltet hatte. Es dauerte bis zu Schließung der Bibliothek, bis sie das richtige Buch fand.

Die Übersetzung dauerte die halbe Nacht, und ausnahmsweise war Hermine froh, dass Severus nicht bei ihr war.

Am frühen Morgen hatte sie den Text übersetzt.

... und ich weiß nicht wie es weitergehen soll und wie lange ich das noch werde ertragen können, dass Du mir so nah und doch so fern bist. Ich weiß wie Du für mich empfindest und so werde ich es Dir einfach machen und selten zu Dir kommen – auch wenn ich es nicht ertragen kann. Ich wünschte ....

Die junge Brünette hatte lange über die Zeilen nachgedacht. Sie suchte nach Zeichen an ihrem Ehemann, die ihr bewiesen, dass er mehr für sie empfand, als distanzierte Fürsorge. Doch er blieb kühl und auf Abstand wie eh und je.

Das sie ihn liebte, war ihr lange nicht bewusst gewesen. Irgendwann hatte sie sich gefragt, weshalb sie so enttäuscht war, dass er sich kaum Zeit für sie nahm und es vermied, lange mit ihr allein zu sein.

Denn wenn er zu ihr kam, arbeitete er an verschiedenen Theorien oder korrigierte Aufsätze. Manchmal diskutierten sie über Hermines Studien. Das war alles.

Sie entdeckte, dass sie mehr wollte, als das. Sie wollte ihn. Sie wollte Zärtlichkeit, Liebe ... und ja ... Sex.

Sie wollte unbedingt Sex mit ihm. Sie erschauerte so manches mal voller Lust, bei jedem Wort das er sprach. Wenn er dann seine üblichen Lehrerroben auszog und nur in legerer Kleidung dasaß, spürte sie das Verlangen, das in ihr hinab kroch. Sie wollte ihn!

Nur, wie sollte sie es anfangen?

Sie befürchtete ernsthaft, dass sie ihren Ehemann würde verführen müssen. Ganz altmodisch würde sie es anstellen müssen und damit beginnen, mit ihm zu flirten.

Sie wollte kein gelegentliches Schäferstündchen, sie wollte alles. Sie wollte Leidenschaft, Lust ... ja Begierde!

Vor allem aber, wollte sie seine Liebe. Wenn sie alles andere nicht würde bekommen können, wäre das irgendwie zu verschmerzen.

**2. Left outside alone**

Die Bewerbung für das Praktikum war bereits vor einer Woche angenommen worden und positiv ausgegangen. Sie würde nächste Woche beginnen.

Das Severus noch nicht bei ihr gewesen war, wunderte sie.

Kaum aber hatte sie daran gedacht, glühten die Flammen grün auf und er trat aus dem Kamin.

Sein Blick war hart und sie zuckte innerlich zusammen. Was war nun geschehen?!

„Warum ausgerechnet Hogwarts?"zischte er mühsam beherrscht.

Oh, er wusste nun endlich bescheid. Unbewusst grinste sie. Albus, der alte Intrigant hatte es ihm wohl erst heute erzählt.

Severus' böser Blick ob ihres Grinsens ließ sie zusammenfahren. Doch dann besann sie sich auf ihren Plan und lächelte. Sie legte all ihre Gefühle in dieses Lächeln.

„Ich will bei dir sein, Severus."

Er schnaubte abfällig und sie zuckte zusammen.

„Glaubst du, ich werde nachsichtiger sein, als andere Zaubertrankmeister?"

Ihr Gesicht wurde undurchdringlich.

„Nein, gerade du wirst unerbittlicher mir gegenüber sein, als alle anderen."

Er wurde weiß vor Zorn.

„Unterstellst du mir etwa, ich sei unfair!?"schrie er.

Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, obwohl sie zitterte wegen seines Ärgers über sie.

„Nein, ich unterstelle dir, dass du der Beste auf diesem Gebiet bist. Ich unterstelle dir, dass du dich nicht von Äußerlichkeiten oder nettem Gerede beeinflussen lässt, sondern nur von guter Arbeit."

Seine Gesichtsfarbe normalisierte sich.

Erst jetzt schien er wahrzunehmen, dass sie vor Angst zitterte.

Er verfluchte sich. Seine Frau hatte Angst vor ihm . Er fuhr sich gehetzt durchs Haar. Er konnte ihren Blick nicht ertragen. Er wollte nicht Angst darin sehen! Nein, er wollte ...

„Sei Montag um sechs Uhr in meinem Büro."

Damit verschwand er wieder im Kamin.

Hermine aber hockte sich auf den Boden und starrte weinend in die Flammen. Das er ihre Tränen noch sah, wusste sie nicht.

Er trat mit großen Schritten aus dem Kamin in seinem Wohnzimmer und stürmte auf das Regal mit seinen Spirituosen zu. Hastig setzte er die Flasche an und trank. Er wollte betäuben. Er wollte nicht an ihre angstvolle Miene, an ihre Tränen denken.

Gott, er liebte sie! Verdammt! Warum nur?! Sie war schön, viel zu schön. Sie war intelligent und so verflucht jung.

So ein alter Mann wie er! Er lachte bitter. Was sollte sie schon von ihm wollen? Sein Wissen, durchaus. Seine Liebe? Er lachte hysterisch und ließ sich in den abgewetzten Sessel fallen.

Sein Lachen ging in einen würgenden Laut über, und bevor er anfangen konnte zu schluchzen, trank er gierig einen Großteil aus der Flasche.

Sie. Hermine Snape, ehemals Granger. Der Schlüssel zu allem und dennoch unerreichbar.

Verdammt! Ja. Er hatte sie heiraten wollen. Wollen! Keiner hatte ihn gebeten, so wie er es ihr erzählt hatte. Er wusste um ihre Misere mit ihren Eltern. Er wollte sie. Er war halb wahnsinnig vor Liebe zu ihr. Wenn sie ihn schon nicht liebte, so sollte sie ihm doch ein wenig näher sein. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war er nur verzweifelt. Er sah sie schon gehen – fort aus der magischen Welt und unerreichbar für ihn. Das durfte nicht sein! Niemals! Sie musste bleiben!

Er hatte lange überlegt und ihr schließlich den Plan vorgelegt, dass er sie heiraten würde, damit sie ihr Studium beginnen und werden könne was immer sie wünsche. Als Gegenleistung erwartete er von ihr, ihn später bei seinen Projekten auf dem Gebiet des experimentellen Brauens zu unterstützen – kostenfrei. Sie sagte sofort zu. Sie waren beide verzweifelt.

Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

Der Alkohol begann zu wirken. Er stöhnte und erhob sich langsam. Dann ging er vorsichtig in seinen Schlafraum, ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und schlief beinah sofort ein. Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor ihm die Sinne schwanden, galt seiner Frau.

Hermine starrte lange in die Flammen. Im Geiste ging sie das Antwortschreiben von Albus durch.

Er hatte sie willkommen geheißen und ihr einen Raum im Gryffindorturm zurechtmachen lassen. Sie solle so bald es möglich sei anreisen.

Dennoch, so schwor sie sich, würde sie nicht vor Montag dorthin gehen. Sie brauchte noch ein paar Tage, um sich zu sammeln. Sie hoffte nur, sie hatte die Kraft, mit Severus zurecht zu kommen. Es war ihr so wichtig, wie nichts anderes. Wichtiger als ihr Studium und das sollte etwas heißen!

**3. When I kissed the Teacher**

Der Montag kam und Hermine war schrecklich nervös. Sie hatte immer noch angst. Innerlich schalt sie sich dafür, denn wie sollte sie einen Mann für sich gewinnen, wenn sie ihn fürchtete? Doch war ihr klar, dass er nicht immer so war. Er war anders, das spürte sie einfach.

Um fünf Uhr dreißig am Montagmorgen apparierte sie vor den Toren Hogwarts. Langsam machte sie sich durch die Dämmerung auf den Weg. Leise betrat sie die Eingangshalle. Erinnerungen strömten wie Wassertropfen auf sie ein. Harry und sie tuschelnd in einer Ecke und Severus der ihnen Punkte fürs Flüstern abzog. Sie allein in Traurigkeit, als sie von dem Ende ihrer Zeit in der magischen Welt überzeugt war. Ihr erster Kuss von Ron, der sie beide davon überzeugte, dass zwischen ihnen beiden nie mehr als liebevolle Geschwisterlichkeit sein würde.

Sie schüttelte diese Gedanken ab und machte sich auf den Weg hinab in die Kerker. Sie klopfte an seine Tür. Einmal. Zweimal. Nichts war zu hören. Sie öffnete leise die Tür uns spähte hinein.

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Neben sich stand eine halbleere Whiskyflasche. Seinen Kopf in die Hände gestützt, schien er über Papieren zu brüten. Sie trat auf ihn zu. Sanft berührte sie ihn an der Schulter. Er rührte sich nicht. Langsam ließ sie sich in die Hocke sinken und sah so in sein Gesicht. Er schlief.

Sie wunderte sich, wie man nur in dieser Position schlafen konnte. Doch war bei der Menge an Whisky intus, sicherlich alles möglich.

Zärtlich betrachtete sie sein entspanntes Gesicht.

„Genug gesehen?"zischte er plötzlich und Hermine fiel vor Schreck nach hinten.

„Entschuldige." Leicht schwankend erhob er sich und half ihr umständlich auf die Beine.

„Ich benehme mich, wie ein Rüpel,"murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, ließ aber ihre Hand nicht los. Sanft zog er sie in sein Wohnzimmer. Schließlich nahm er sie an beiden Händen. Lange sahen sie einander an.

„Ich... ich...,"er brach ab.

Seine Hand hob sich und berührte ihre Wange.

Ihr Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen. Noch nie waren sie einander so nah gewesen. Sie wagte einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu. So standen sie beinah Brust an Brust. Sie fühlten die Wärme des anderen.

Zart strich sie über sein Gesicht. Ihr Blick suchte den seinen und hielt ihn fest. Sie traute sich. Unendlich vorsichtig berührten ihre Lippen die seinen. Ganz zart küsste sie ihn. Erst kam keinerlei Reaktion. Sie war enttäuscht, wollte sich abwenden. Seine Hände aber hoben sich und umfingen sie fest. Seine Lippen öffneten sich unter den ihren. Er koste ihre Unterlippe mit der Zunge, nippte an ihr und Hermine öffnete sehnsüchtig den Mund.

Langsam und mit streichelnd neckenden Bewegungen glitt seine Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle. Sie erwiderte mit aller Leidenschaft seinen Kuss, schmiegte sich an ihn und ließ ihre Hände in sein Haar gleiten.

Seine Arme pressten sie an sich und plötzlich hob er sie hoch. Langsam trug er sie in einen anderen Raum. Seine Lippen ließen nicht von ihrem Mund und auch sie umschlang seinen Nacken nur noch fester.

Sie sanken auf sein Bett und er löste sich von ihr.

„Du bist echt, nicht wahr?"

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„Durchaus. Immerhin hast du mich doch erwartet."

Er sah sie lange an.

Die Stimmung hatte sich mit einem Mal verändert.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich gehen lassen. Es wäre besser..."

Hermine platzte der Kragen.

„Nein verdammt. Ich werde nicht gehen. Ich will nicht gehen, ich will hier bleiben und dich weiter küssen. Ich will ... dich, Severus!"

Sichtlich erstaunt blickte er ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Du willst mich?"Seine Stimme war ein Hauch.

Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre und presste sie auf ihre Brust. Er fühlte ihren schnellen, hektischen Herzschlag.

„Fühlst du was du mit mir tust?"

Seine freie Hand umfing ihre Wange.

„Hermine ich... ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll."Seine samtene Stimme jagte lustvolle Schauer über ihren Rücken.

„Severus, ich liebe dich. Ich will dich."Sie sah auf das Betttuch hinab. „Auch wenn es nicht das ist, was du hören möchtest, aber das war der Hauptgrund, weshalb ich mich in Hogwarts beworben hatte."

Ungläubig sah er sie an.

„Sag das noch mal,"verlangte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus."

Er zog sie an sich, küsste sie.

„Ich ... ich liebe dich auch Hermine."Er räusperte sich. „Lange Zeit schon. Deswegen ..."

„Deswegen wolltest du mich auch heiraten?!"

Er nickte.

„Küss mich bitte. Küss mich jetzt!"

Und er tat es.

ENDE


End file.
